Nawar Shanworth
Physical Description Coming in at 5'4", Nawar is a Gilnean with auburn hair that is usually kept short. On her forehead there is a glyph that is a boon to the Light, a burn in the shape of a hand print on her right cheek, as well as a a vertical cut scar through where her missing right eye is. It is usually covered by a patch. Her body is somewhat average, if leaning towards a slimmer tone. Her muscular structure is built slim, but at least readily evident. Her left wrist and arm are currently missing without any form of prosthetic. Her right leg is missing from the knee down, and is replaced by a prosthetic of Lightforged design. While in her worgen form, her features take on the similar scaring and marks as she normally does. Her facial features take on a somewhat more bulky shape while still keeping the slimmer features of a female. Her prosthetic leg is able to shift with her, the crystals of it extending, and the faux claws of the housing of her foot. Birth/Early Childhood ---WIP--- Upbringing/Early Adulthood Having been left with the Church, Nawar was brought up to embrace the teachings of the Light and helping out with the daily duties of Light's Hope Cathedral as her means of living. She kept this up and almost seldom left the district as she focused much of her early life towards the Light and it's teachings within Gilneas. Having grown up with the construction of the Greymane Wall, she was left in support of it's construction and mildly opposed to the Northgate Rebellion, viewing the wall as their way of protecting their people as the Light willed. As the walls of Gilneas fell and the Worgen curse spread, Nawar was one of the lucky ones who was able to flee without taking on a bite. As refugees started to arrive at Teldrassil, Nawar took on the blood of the afflicted as part of a way to remain connected with her people to help them through the guidance of the Light. She often tried to hide the curse, rather than embrace it as some had, she saw it as an antithesis of the Light after carrying it. The Seventh Regiment As time grew on, Nawar had remained rather quiet in the conflict between the Horde and the Alliance, though her resentment for the Forsaken remained as it did with many Gilneans for what they did to their nation. She eventually determined that she could sit on the sidelines no longer, and through the recruitment of Shemei Wildspeaker joined the branch of the Seventh Legion, the Seventh Regiment. Through Shemei she was able to learn further how to fight, as well as through their husband Alfrek Wildspeaker and Lieutenant-Commander Knustery Blackheart. Through their guidance she both learned how to further fight with the Light as a weapon rather than sit as a mender, and how to better control the worgen curse to fight with and not lose themselves entirely to it. She eventually rose to the rank of Lieutenant-Commander while in their ranks. Early in her time with the Seventh Regiment, Nawar had met a lover named Shiro Hale. Through their time together they eventually conceived a child, but shortly after Nawar had been tricked into dealing the killing blow through an illusion to Shiro, ending his life as they came to the revelation. Their son, Aden, was born after, and give their fathers name of Hale as her means of remembering him. As she carried on without him, she grew close to the Wildspeaker family, and took on their name as a means of finding a family she didn't properly have growing up, and took on their name as they came to accept her worgen curse. Service to the Howling Isles Transfer After Aden had been born, and had grown, Nawar continued to fight, but began to grow discontent with not seeing her home of Gilneas, and chose to look to an order of Gilneans to fight for. This lead her search to Duke Cornileas Shadowpaw and the Light of Gilneas Navy of the Howling Isles, North of Gilneas it's self. Under their service, it took a moment for her rank to take hold again as she served as the First Officer for Captain Kimera Grimm on the GNS Defiant. Ghostlands Proving her worth within their navy, Nawar was one of the lead commanders in the Light of Gilneas navy's excursion into Darkshore to assist the Kaldorei, working closely with the forces of Dor'Serrar. While proving herself in the fight there, Tixi Toxitorque behest her and the Light of Gilneas navy to lend aid of their best to the Ghosts of the Past Conflict. After consulting Duchess Mary Shadowpaw, she was put in charge of their forces as they moved to make their combined landing with the gnomes in Toxitorque's command. For the mission she was granted the rank of Captain, and took control of the GNS Viceroy. While in the operation in the Ghostlands, Nawar was able to help assist with the fighting alongside those who she brought with to the lands. Early on in the fighting, Nawar was wounded and separated from the rest of the fighting over the Sanctum of the Moon, and was found by Arthalden Lightshard, who left her near the brink of death after leaving a scar on her cheek, as an attempt to wound her spirit. She was found by Captain Grimm, and was able to be extracted back to the Alliance base before she perished to her wounds. She would continue to fight in the campaign, taking part in the battle in Deatholm, where she would have her own blade deflected to scar her face, damaging her right eye. Upon her return to the Howling Isles to debrief, Nawar was promoted to the rank of Rear Admiral, and given the newly constructed GRS Vengeance. She was in addition granted the position of head of the Ducal guard; the Black Guard, as well as granting her the position of a ducal adviser. War of the Hounds Now in joint command of the naval forces in Darkshore, Nawar found the situation in Darkshore dire, with all of the fleet's ships damaged to some degree, many to much more significant levels. In a depserate attempt to give their forces breathing room on their hold to Lor'danel, she led a small marine force on board the much smaller GNS Light's Bounty ''to the southern most end of the region to block supplies being brought in through Ashenvale. Their force was small, having two companies and five cannons from the ship in their roadblock, but they managed to hold the line against considerable odds, though not without somewhat significant losses of more than half of their numbers. Their position was reinforced by sentinels in the area, as the fleet began to pull it's forces out to lick their wounds and make repairs after both their operations in the Ghostlands and Darkshore. While ceremonies were being made to honor those who had fallen in Darkshore, a counter attack of a small band of Forsaken had made their strike on the Howling Isles, aiming to do as much damage as possible with as few numbers as they could. Their first strike was causing a distraction with the sacking and burning of the town of Lancaster. Nawar lead what forces of the Black Guard that she could to ward off the invaders, and rescue what lives that they could from the burning wreckage. The purpose of this was revealed to be a distraction as Deathstalkers infiltrated the manor it's self, only being foiled as the bomb that was placed there was found and disarmed. Having been compromised, the Deathstalkers took Lord Malcolm Shadowpaw hostage instead. After the events of the evening, Nawar had her son Aden brought the safety of the Black Guard HQ in Davenport With breathing room, advances were made to try and track down the Forsaken force's movements, finding them to be outside of the town of Winchester to the north. The force officer that lead the attacks on Lancaster lead a skirmish on the town's defenses, pushing up against them as Nawar led a smaller force to the south to come in from behind. The Forsaken didn't get past their defenses, but instead seemed to focus on extracting one of their cannons through a portal, while the force commander left their officer behind, to save them, and for losing intel on the bombs placed in the manor. Before they were brought down, they placed a dagger into Nawar's face, managing to stab through her already damaged eye, causing it to be removed. Recovering in the Black Guard HQ, Nawar directed a number of operational ships to patrol the northern end of the Isles, believing their movements would bring the Forsaken there. With the numbers of the guard already worn down and spread out, Deathguard Commander Tyndall lead his assault on Davenport in the middle of their briefing. While the rest of the available forces met them at the gates of the town, Nawar stayed behind in the HQ building to protect it and her son as the cannon taken from them at Winchester was turned against the building. While taking many of the Forsaken out in their rush, Tyndall's forces were able to take out Nawar's second in command, Ensign Stamos, while freeing Malcolm Shadowpaw. In their retreat to steal the ''GNS Light's Bounty, ''The cannon was fired a last time, managing to break through the defenses of the HQ building and striking a major support column, causing the building to fall on both Nawar and her son. While she lived through the destruction, Aden Hale perished in the incident. Zandalar The Blood War continues, and Nawar found herself commanding the repaired ships of the fleet to be lead to Zandalar. Meeting up with many forces part of the Grand Alliance, she lead the ''GRS Vengeance ''as well as the ''GRS Dark Angel into combat in Vol'dun. Their landing was successful, but eventually lead to a large battle within the dunes of the region, where she was taken out and captured by a tauren Death Knight by the name of Nikolavo. Forsaken operating within the region captured Alliance soldiers, and were intending to bring them away to be turned to bolster their forces. Nawar was made an example for others to fall in line while they were captured, which eventually lead to Nikolavo removing part of her right leg as a show of force to the other prisoners. Shortly after the incident, Nawar was broken out of captivity, and brought back to Alliance forces operating in the area of Nazmir, though her mind was severely broken. After taking time in the field to meditate Nawar was able to get a semblance of herself back. Towards the end after the land siege in Zuldazar, Nawar led her second in command, Ensign Ramos, as well as three others to scavenge the wreckage of tanks and siege engines for their final assault. She made one more fateful encounter with Nikolavo in the wreckage, as she fought with her squad, eventually being able to best the tauren, removing both of his horns as trophies, and retribution for costing her her leg. After seeing so many of her forces fall with the Light of Gilneas navy, Nawar sought to step down, viewing her leading of other Gilneans to their deaths as a failure of herself. Mary Shadowpaw offered her a position as Baroness of one of the towns, but ultimately she declined, leaving the Howling Isles, not wanting to feel the shame she felt of failing her people. Duskfall Collective Finding New Purpose Not being one to let what she viewed as failures as a leader to stop her from continuing the fight against the Horde, Nawar spoke with Alenore Manawhisper during a memorial following the siege on Zandalar. They spoke to her about joining the Duskfall Collective. She took up the offer, though initially with unease of serving under the command of an undead, Ranger-Captain Lyraeni Sorrowsong. There was somewhat mutual skepticism with the loss of limb so recently, but ultimately, she was brought into the order. Shortly after joining, a Lightforged that offered to make a replacement for her lost limb delivered, allowing Nawar to be able to walk and run again without outside assistance. Nawar served with the Duskfall Collective for a time, assisting them primarily with threats against forces that were plagued with undeath in nature, such as a faint remnant of the Cult of the Damned that sought to take advantage of the ongoing war. She started to have her first twinges of doubt and unease with who she served when Ranger-Captain Sorrowsong claimed one of the meat wagons the cultists used as their own, though allowing her to grant last rites and letting the bodies be at rest as they were turned to ashes, burned with the Light. While conflict in her mind continued on who she served, she still struggled with the memories of both Shiro, her son Aden, and the members of the Light of Gilneas that had fallen while under her command. She convinced herself that she was no longer fit to lead a force, seeing throwing other's lives into battle as a conflict of faith. During this time of reflection, she met Adrian Gregor. She spoke with them on their own insight on the Light in her dilemma, as they started to speak more regularly on the nature of their faith, and how to resolve what she thought over. Conflicting Ideals Her fight alongside Duskfall continued, helping with more covert missions as their muscle when stealth was not an option, and being one of the few Light wielders, aiming to purify as needed. More conflicts between her interests and that of the collective arose as they offered refuge to a warlock that had lost control of one of the demons they had brought, causing harm to the collective, and the deaths of a family of bystanders they were aiming to protect. She saw the use of Fel and not heeding it's dangers as another source of danger in the future, wishing to end their life, though staying her blade under direct orders. Conflict between Nawar and Lyraeni started to come to a head as the collective's keep was brought under assault by a Forsaken force, seeking to take over the keep, as well as steal their ship, the Arnud Astaril. While the force was either repelled or wiped out, orders were given to take the undead alive, which Nawar gave much protest to. She took three prisoner in the fighting, one of their commanders, who she ripped all arms and legs from, and two lesser grunts of the force. Questioning was conducted on the captured Forsaken troops, though each of the grunts seemed to be rather unresponsive to the prying that was being done. Seeing each of them as nothing more than abominations, Nawar continued to suggest more aggressive methods, continually being turned down. Not wishing to wait any longer to watch their questioning go nowhere, she went into the cell herself, burning both Forsaken with the Light, as she ripped off another of their arms. Lyraeni Sorrowsong commanded her to cease, barely preventing her from killing either of the Forsaken. As they met to discuss the incident, Nawar let her grievances lay bare again. After arguing back and forth for a time, they eventually came to an amicable agreement, that she would leave the collective, though on somewhat good terms. The Blades Having now nowhere left to go, and out of home, Nawar first went to find Adrian Gregor, speaking of her new predicament. He suggested that she joined the Blade, and after taking a day to think about it, decided to join. Coming back to the direct service of Gilneas, Nawar determined that she needed to take the time to accept each part of her, and renounced her adopted name of Wildspeaker, to take back on her birth name of Shanworth. ---WIP---Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Worgen Category:Gilnean Category:Kingdom of Gilneas Category:Gilneas Peerage Category:Blades of Greymane Category:Order of the Silver Hand Category:Grand Alliance